Pride day in Hogwarts
by TheCrazyFangirl5.0
Summary: Harry is visiting Hogwarts for Auror duty. At the portal of the school is hanging a rainbow flag. It's pride day in Hogwarts today. What happen when he see his son Albus holding hand with...Scorpius Malfoy.


**Pride day in Hogwarts**

 **A/N: Hi readers! Mi first fanfic written in english! If you find too many mistakes, don't hesitate to indicate them to me! This fanfiction is inspired mostly by an headcanon I saw on Instagram. I just needed to write a one-shot on it. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Harry's POV**

Harry Potter was making his way from Hogsmead to Hogwarts. So many memories came back in waves. So many jokes, laughs, happy moments. So many tears, cries, deaths. Unless the last time, Harry didn't try to hold them back, but welcomed them like old friends. The Headmistress had ask him to come for a recent case of violence for homophobia on the school. Unfortunately, it was not rare for an Auror to be involved on this sort of case. You coukd think that wizards could be more tolerants, but even in the Wizarding world there were intolerant bastard. He finally arrived to the portal, to stop abruptly seeing it. Under the name of the school was hanged a rainbow flag with written on it _Hogwart's_ _Pride Day._ It must've been in answer to the recent violences. Harry nodded, thinking that it was actually a good idea.

Harry waited at the front for someone to welcome him. He finally saw a luminous form. It was McGonagall's Patronus, a cat. Her voice went out clearly.

"Come to meet me on my office, the portal will open for you."

Immediately, the portal opened and Harry went through it. He took the road on the grounds toward he school. It was a sunny day, and many couples were walking by the Lake holding hands. There were all sorts of couples, boys/girls, boys/boys, girls/girls etc. They all seemed happy and oblivious, like teenagers should be. Some times, he saw some people wearing proudly"LGBT+ supporters squad" shirts. Harry wondered what it would be to go to work wearing it. He chuckled imagining the priceless faces of his co-workers. He would have to ask for one.

He entered through the Front Doors and started climbing the stairs when he heard laughters and shouting. He bent on the banister to see who it was coming from. Were entering a group of students waving rainbow flags and shouting happily about an "awesome day" and "Viva the gay revolution". Harry laughed hearing that but stopped aabruptly. His son Albus had just entered by the doors, shirtless, make up designing rainbow flags on his cheeks and a flag tied to his shoulders like a cloak. With him was Scorpius Malefoy, wearing a rainbow shirt, holding hands and running with his son.

Harry was more than surprised. He really didn't know that his son was gay. Oh, he didn't mind that his son was, but he was a little hurt that he didn't have enough confidence in him to tell him. When Scorpius and Albus started kissing, he smiled a little and decided to take his revenge.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER" shouted Harry.

Albus jumped suddenly, backing 3 feets away from Scorpius and lifted his head toward him. His eyes were wide open, and you could see fear in them. Harry slowly went down the stairs, keeping a straight face all along. Scorpius was petrified, his lips tight, and his face was really pale. He arrived in front of his son, stopped and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?

_I...I... stuttered Albus.

_Don't you know we have a family dinner on Sunday? Why didn't you invite him along. I find it quite rude, don't you think Scorpius?

_Huh, yes... I mean no...I mean...I don't know.

Harry laughed. The boys seemed to relax a little at that.

_Aren't you...Angry? Disappointed?...Disgusted? Asked Albus with a lot of fear in his voice.

_Why? Is it because is a boy? Or a Malfoy? Said Harry playfully.

He looked kindly at him, his look full of love and understanding. He ruffled his hair and gently hugged his son, then put his head in the soft hair.

_Albus, I thought you knew me better than that. I'd never judge you for who you love, depending on then gender or the name. I'm your father, and I'll always be by your side when you need me.

He let his son go. Scorpius approached slowly his boyfriend's hand, squeezing it affectionally. He then looked at his "father-in-law" and said shyly:

_So... do you approve of me?

_Sure I approve of you, or you would already be dead by now, laughed Harry. The invitation still stands, we would like to know you better Scorpius.

_It would be my pleasure Mr Potter.

_Please, call me Harry. Now go join your friends, I think they waiting for you.

_Thanks Dad, see you on Sunday"said Albus before taking Scorpius's hand and running outside.

Harry laughed at his son's behaviour. He turned and went up the sairs again. He was looking forward this dinner, it would be quite...Interesting. Yes, a pride day in Hogwarts was definitely a good idea.

 **N/A: Finished! I know it's short, but I didn't see the point of doing it longer. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want I could post the dinner time at the Potter's house. Tell me if you're interested. Please review**


End file.
